1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sample holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lid for sample holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various tests, reactions, and assays in biology, chemistry, clinical diagnostics, and other areas are performed in sample holders having multiple reservoirs designed to retain various samples and/or solutions. One type of sample holder is a microtiter plate having multiple wells in which separate tests, reactions, and assays can be performed.
Microtiter plates have a number of wells arranged in various configurations. They typically come in standard sizes, such as 96 wells arranged in 8 rows and 12 columns, 12 wells arranged in 3 rows and 4 columns, and 384 wells arranged in 16 rows and 24 columns. However, microtiter plates can have any number of wells and the wells can be arranged in any configuration. Accordingly, the wells need not be arranged in columns and rows.
Some conventional covers for microtiter plates include a film that covers the entire microtiter plate. A disadvantage of these conventional covers is that a portion of the film must be removed from the microtiter plate in order to access and introduce materials into a single well, thereby exposing the well and surrounding wells to the environment and to each other. Exposing the wells in this manner can increase the potential for contamination of the contents of the wells and the surrounding environment.
Some conventional covers for microtiter plates include a lid that covers each well of the microtiter plate. A disadvantage of these conventional covers is that each lid must be removed separately to introduce material into multiple wells, which can be time and labor intensive. Additionally, when a lid is removed, contamination of the contents of the well and the surrounding environment can still occur.